Truth or Dare in the crasiest way possible!
by Sara593
Summary: This is Truth or Dare in the craziest way possible. It's a Inuyasha one but you will fall off your seat, I did just writing it. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it for you. R&R please. I'd like to know what you think, Still working on it. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Truth or dare in the most craziest way possible!!!0._ _Chapter 1_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: hello and welcome to truth or dare, this is going to be THE craziest thing you have read from me. I am the host.**_

_**Kikyo: Bla bla bla. If you ask me I think most people would agree that I should be the host!**_

_**Kagome: shut up clay pot! Kagomeluvinuyasha is the host because it is her house, not yours. No one would want to go to your house anyway, it would be made of dirt and clay!**_

_**Inuyasha: Leave her alone Kagome, it's not like she ASKED to be made out of clay!**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha why do you stand up for her? She's made of CLAY!**_

_**Rin: Lord Fluffykins!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Rin will you cut that out?!**_

_**Rin: Yes Lord Fluffy!**_

_**Sesshomaru: RIN!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Will you all shut up!!!!!! We need to get this game started-**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha you are such a loser!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: And what about you, all you wear is a mini skirt! Who's knows if someone will lift it up!!! Someone's done it before.**_

_**Kagome: *blushes* I told you not to tell anyone!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: *pokes toungue out* too bad I just did!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: SHUT UP!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone else: *silent out of being scared***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Thank you *sighs* Kagome, truth or dare?**_

_**Kagome: ......... Dare.**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: You either have to make out with Naraku or sit on Inuyasha's lap and kiss Sesshomaru with the dog boy inbetween you both.**_

_**Kagome: *smiles evilly* I'll take Sesshomaru. *goes over and sits on Inuyasha's lap, Sesshomaru sits beside his half-brother. Kisses Sesshomaru***_

_**Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!! GO FIND A ROOM TO DO THAT! NOT WHILST SITTING ON ME!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagome: Make us! *sticks toungue out and goes back to kissing***_

_**Inuyasha: *pretends to look like he'll be sick***_

_**Kagome: *sits on Sesshomaru's lap now***_

_**Inuyasha: *springs up and sits beside Miroku looking scared***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: okay...-**_

_**Inuyasha: Kagome you just kissed my BROTHER!!!!!**_

_**Kagome: And? He's a better kisser than you!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: So what but he's my brother!**_

_**Kagome: You'd kiss a dead woman clay pot!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: *shrugs* but my brother!!!**_

_**Kagome: Clay pot!**_

_**Inuyasha: Brother!!!!**_

_**Kagome: Clay pot!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: BROTHER!!!!!**_

_**Kagome: SIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! clay pot! hehe.**_

_**Inuyasha: *smashes to the ground* Kagome why did you have to do that?**_

_**Kagome: Because you're being a bad doggy.**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *sighs* Inuyasha truth or dare?**_

_**Inuyasha:............... Truth.**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Okay...... how long have you liked Kagome if you even did at all...?**_

_**Inuyasha: DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *sighs* just this once. Okay your dare is to kiss Sango, or Miroku.**_

_**Inuyasha: WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: you can't change now... DO IT!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: but- ok I choose Sango.**_

_**Sango: What? No stay away from me!!!!! *puts hands up to guard herself***_

_**Inuyasha: *sighs* then what do I do now?**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Kiss her whether she likes it or not.**_

_**Sango: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *screams so loud windows break***_

_**Inuyasha: *walks over to Sango, grabs her hands and kisses her for five seconds***_

_**Sango: *shoves him away and spits, before hiding behind kagomeluvinuyasha***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Next up we have a special guest coming!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha and Miroku: WHO??!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Kaysha of course, you already know her......... KAYSHA WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!!**_

_**Kaysha: Right here!!! *pops up from behind the couch scaring everyone***_

_**Inuyasha: *hides behind Miroku in fright* When did you get here and how many dares have you seen?**_

_**Kaysha: all of 'em, that was funny between you and Sango, I almost burst out laughing because of how scared she looked, and how nervous YOU looked!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: *blushes and stares at a VERY pissed off Sango giving him the evil death glare***_

_**Rin: Lord Fluffykins!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: RIN WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT AND STOP CALLING ME LORD FLUFFYKINS!!!!!!?**_

_**Rin: Yes Lord Fluffy!!!!**_

_**Everyone: *bursts out laughing holding their sides***_

_**Sesshomaru: RIN!!!! *chases her around the room in circles aorund the group of friends with Rin skipping.***_

_**Rin: *skips while being chased* Lord Fluffykins, Lord Fluffykins, Oh my Lord Fluffykins is chasing me!!!!!!!! *in song***_

_**Kaysha: *sweatdrops* ok who's next?**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: You! Truth or dare?**_

_**Kaysha: Uh-oh............ um.........**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome: DARE DARE DARE!!!!!!!**_

_**Kaysha: .....ok dare.**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *evil glare with a smile* you have to either kiss Inuyasha or go get Naraku and bring him here, then get Inuyasha to kiss him.**_

_**Kaysha: I'll be right back....... (gone)**_

_**FIVE HOURS LATER**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *yawns* how long does it take to find Naraku's house when she's helped me egg it before?**_

_**Kagome: She probably forgot, as usual.**_

_**Kaysha: Hey I heard that!!!!!!!!**_

_**Naraku: But I don't want to go in there!!!!**_

_**Kaysha: Get in or I'll kill you!!!!!**_

_**Naraku: Ok I'm going, slowly.**_

_**Kaysha: *pushes Naraku in by his back and throws him on the couch beside Inuyasha***_

_**Inuyasha: Get that fool away from me Kay!!!!!!**_

_**Kaysha: Sorry it's a dare so hurry up and kiss him!!!!!**_

_**Naraku: Kiss Inuyasha? Why didn't you say so sooner?! I would have come quicker if I'd known that!!!! But I would still rather the monk Miroku!!!**_

_**Inuyasha and Miroku: *Throws up literally***_

_**Naraku: *leans over to kiss Inuyasha***_

_**Inuyasha: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU GAY LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up from couch and runs off, leaving Miroku in his place***_

_**Naraku: *kisses Miroku by mistake***_

_**Miroku: *pulls away and chases Inuyasha after throwing up.***_

_**Naraku: *blinks with confusion, then shrugs***_

_**Miroku: Get back here Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!! You're gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: No way!! See ya Miroku, you'll never catch me!!!!-**_

_**Kaysha: *stands in Inuyasha's way and stops him, letting Miroku catch up and goes off, leaving Inuyasha to get bashed***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *shakes head and sighs* We'll be back with more truth or dares later on, now someone help me save Inuyasha and break up the fight!!!!!.........**_

_**Kikyo: Like we would want to come back i mean ttis place is a dump!! And get your hands off my man MONK!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha and Kaysha: WE'LL SHOW YOU WHOS HOUSE IS MORE OF A DUMP AND HOW WELL YOU CAN RAN DEAD CLAY POT WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND STOP CALLING INUYASHA YOUR'S CAUSE HE IS NOT AND WILL SOMEONE HELP US KILL KIKYO???!!!!!!!!!!! STUFF IT KIKYO GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo: No way........ AHHHHHHHHHHH........... HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls over at the door coz there is a mat there and me and Kaysha bash her up***_

_**Kagome: *sighs* well we will be back soon with more um....... fun and more truth or dares??!! thanx.**_

_**Rin: Lord Fluffykins!!! *still being chased by Sesshomaru***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: here we are, we're back again, but not at my house. We decided to visit Kikyo's house to see it, and it look like a trash heap!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo: MAKE A BET!!!???**_

_**Kaysha: Well the walls are thin and there are tonnes of holes and cracks, and the kitchen is.......well........a kitchen for rats.**_

_**Kagome: GROSS!!!!!!! are the rats Kikyo's family?**_

_**Kaysha: Most likely........ HELLO ARE KIKYO'S MUM AND DAD HOME?????**_

_**Rats: *run over and stand infront of Kaysha.***_

_**Kagome: EEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Kikyo has rats for parents!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango: GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagome: So do you still like the clay pot Inuyasha?**_

_**Inuyasha: No she can die for all I care!!!!! Her parents are RATS!!!!!! If I ever married her (not that I would) then I would have a rat mum and a rat dad in law!!!!!!!!!!! That's creepy!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagome and Kaysha: *laughs like hell* Inuyasha why did you like the clay pot in the first place?**_

_**Inuyasha: Well.... I......-**_

_**Rin: Lord Fluffykins!!!!!!!!!! I love my Lord Fluffykins!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Rin get back here so I can shut your mouth with duck tape!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: No my Lord Fluffy!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: *stops and turns around* Yes my Lord Fluffy?**_

_**Sesshomaru: *Accidently crashes into Rin and gets up holding duck tape in his hand* Rin do NOT call me LORD FLUFFYKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: Yes Lord Fluffy!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: OR LORD FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: Yes Lord Fluff!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Rin just keep your mouth shut!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_

_**Rin: *closes mouth but humms.* Lord Fluffykins! Lord Fluffykins, *In a most understandable humming tune***_

_**Sesshomaru: RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: Lord Fluffykins, Lord Fluffykins, My lord Fluffykins sleeps with a fluffy toy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *shakes head* she never gives up does she?**_

_**Kaysha: *pats kagomeluvinuyasha on the back* You know she doesn't, she'll settle down eventually...... *smiles* then she'll start again!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *smiles back and gets a evil grin on face* I no thats why im gonna stop it * walks up to Sesshomaru and taps him on the shoulder*...**_

_**Sesshomaru: WHAT!!!!!!!!?????**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Chill and give me the duck tape...... **_

_**Sesshomaru:......?**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: *Grabbs duck tape and sticks it to rin's mouth, arms and legs then put's her outside* *sighs deeply* there now if ANYONE else opens their mouth at all I WILL DUCK TAPE YOU AND PUT YOU WITH THE RATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Everyone: *Shut's mouth's and hides behind something(nothing)**_

_**Inuyasha: umm...... shale we continue the game?? *whispers nerviasly***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: you can still talk IDIOT... just not so much ok.... but yes lets continue umm..... Sango truth or Dare??**_

_**Sango: ....... umm........ Da...Tru....**_

_**Kaysha: Juts hurry up and pick Sango-**_

_**Sango: OK, OK Dare...*Gulps***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Ok you ether have to run around the street in your bikini or make out with the Pervert...*evil grin and laugh* well??**_

_**Sango: umm.... well.... I.... umm.... *looks back and Forth from window to Miroku for about 1 minute* I.... will...choose... um.... Make-out with the perv..... *walking up to Miroku with death glare on her face and in her eyes saying 'you try anything i will send you in the dumpster with the Rats and Kikyo.***_

_**Miroku: *Gulp* Ok.... i get what u mean.... plz don't kill me my dear Sango.**_

_**Everyone but Miroku and Sango: *Sweatdrop* um.... whats the hold up were waiting *sighs***_

_**Kikyo: Hurry up and do it already cause im board and this sux cause i want you people out of my house NOW!!!!**_

_**Everyone else but Kikyo: SHUT UP DEAD GIRL CAUSE YOU DON'T SCARE US AND MAKE AS!!!!!!**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Yer I really want to kill something or someone right now cause you people are so annoying and Imiturre besides Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Kaysha and me. *sighing with relef***_

_**Kaysha: WELL DEAL WITH IT CLAY POT CAUSE WERE NOT GOING ANYWHERE**_

_**Kikyo: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!**_

_**Kagome: MAKE US CLAY POT BITCH!!!!!! COZ WERE NOT SCARED OF YOU ND UR RATS!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ayame: Chill guys, she not worth it...-**_

_**Kikyo: SHUT UP WOLF BITCH... COZ THIS IS NONE OF UR BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT!!!!!!**_

_**Ayame: like i said she...she....WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME CLAY GIRL... COZ IF YOU CALLED ME A BITCH I AM GONNA BRAKE THAT STUPID CLAY BODY OF YOURS AND THROW IT IN A DUMP... WHERE THE TERMITS CAN EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Kikyo: OHHH IM SO SCARED NOT.... IM NOT SCARED OF A BUNCH OF GROUPYS

Kagomeluvinuayash: GROUPYS WHO ARE YOU CALLING GROUPYS?!!!!! AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE OVER THIS COZ NO ONE LIKES YOU SO BACK OFF!!!!!!! *Sorry to Kikyo fans*

Inuysha: Jeezzz chill girls she did noth-

Girls+ Rin who got out of the duck type: CHILL....CHILL WHY IN HELL ARE YOU STICKING UP FOR HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!? COZ WE WILL GET YOU.... AND KILL YOU BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Inuyasha: *Rans for it out the house and to his house to hide from very pissed off girls***_

_**Sesshomaru: When did you get out of the duck type Rin??.... oh-uh... 'she's out of the duck type then that mean-'**_

_**Rin: I don't no lord Fluffykins but i did.... LORD FLUFFYKINS, LORD FLUFFYKINS, I LOVE MY LORD FLUFFYKINS, KAGOME WON'T STOP STARING AT LORD FLUFFYKINS- wait Kagome....**_

_**Sesshomaru: *Sweatdrops, looking at Kagome with smirk***_

_**Kagome: Eppp..... Rin why did you have to say that aloud... HELP!!!!!!!! he's gonna kill me....**_

_**Sesshomaru: now why would i kill such a beautiful, smart, crazy, happy, energetic, hot girl as you...-FUCK!!!!!!!!! i just said that aloud didn't i?**_

_**Kagome: uh-hu..... HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS FREAKIN ME OUT NOW HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone but Sesshomaru and Kaogme: *Crack up laughing at the two, yelling at each other, and Rin acting like a idiot***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: well till next time... haha... Kagome kill him... well bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Hiya nd welcome back to mi truth or dare... today we are gonna be having a lot of fun but not with Kikyo around hopfully...**_

_**Kikyo: * talks in really high piched voice* HI im back nd ready to help!!**_

_**Kaysha, Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagomeluvinuyasha: GO BACK TO UR STUPID RAT PARENTS COZ UR NOT WANTED HERE SO GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Miroku: Now now ladys she is a guest nd we must....**_

_**Sango: A GUEST...A GUEST... THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH U PERV COZ THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE COULD BE A GUEST HERE... GET LOST U FREAKIN STUPID CLAY POT DEAD WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone: *sweatdrops, sighing***_

_**Sango: *gasp for air ready to yell at anyone who says that Kikyo is welcome***_

_**Ayame: OK well lets just give her a truth or dare for the hell of it seeing as she is here... *looks at Sango nd other girls with evil glint in eye***_

_**Kagome: Ok, thats a good idea now Kagomeluvinuyasha would u do the honers**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: i would love too *Speaks in really evil, scary voice, smirking nd giggling a little* Now Kikyo Truth or Dare??? *Thinking plz say dare, plz say dare***_

_**Kikyo: Ok Dare No wait truth no dare no truth no...**_

_**Girls: JUST PICK ONE ALREADY COZ WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA'NO!!!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo: ok, ok Dare...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha nd other girls: *Laugh for one minute nd look at each other with evil, creepy, scary glance* **_

_**Kaysha: Ok... u ether have to *snegers* kiss Inuyasha for five minutes or *snegers again* make out with Naraku...*Busts out laughing with every other girl in room but Kikyo***_

_**Kikyo: *looks at them like their idiots nd looks back nd forth between Inuyasha nd Naraku for one minute* Ok... i choose... Naraku. *giggles thinking it will make Inuyasha jeloues***_

_**Naraku: NO WAY i don't want to kiss a dead clay pot who is made out of dert off the ground nd kiss's rats GROSS!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: LORD FLUFFYKINS is that true coz she does look like the ground... hehe LORD FLUFFYKINS ND KAGOME LOOK SOO GOOD TOGETHER... hehe.**_

_**Sesshomaru: i don't no but will u shut up**_

_**Rin: LORD FLUFFYKINS ND KAGOME LUV EACH OTHER *continuesly singing it not listening to anything else***_

_**Kagome nd Sesshomaru: SHUT UP RIN... WE DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rin: *jumps nd runs behind all the laughing girls, looking at two pissed off friends staring at her* Sorry plz don't kill me or tie me up again with duck tape...**_

_**Inuyasha nd Naraku: UR KIDING ME WHY DID U HAVE TO SAY US KAYSHA.... WE R GOING TO KILL U!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo: puker up Naraku coz i still havn't got my make-out sestion with u yet... now come here big boy**_

_**Naraku: No way stay the hell away from me dead girl coz i want NOTHING to do with u nd ur rats... go kiss ur rat boyfriend... nd i don't like u i like Inuyasha nd Miroku...**_

_**Kikyo: GROSS U HAVE A THING FOR BOYS... HAY STAY AWAY FROM MY INUYASHA...**_

_**Inuyasha nd Miroku: CRAP!!!!!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: ur Inuyasha no my Inuyasha coz i don't like u nd i defentaly don't want any part in ur famaly... now what is this about Sesshomaru nd Kagome loving each other coz there is no way Sesshomaru ur getting ur hands on Kagome... hay where r those two anyways??!!**_

_**Everyone else: *shrug shoulders not telling Inuyasha that Sesshomaru nd Kagome left like five minutes ago, nd holding in laughter***_

_**2 MINUTES LATER **_

_**Naraku: Fine i'll kiss the dead women clay pot but only to get her off mi back *nd he means litaraly off his back coz she jumped on it beging him to make-out with her***_

_**Kikyo: YAY!!!!.... Now kiss me...**_

_**1 MINUTE LATER **_

_**Naraku: GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I"M GOING TO WASH MY MOUTH OUT COZ SHE LITARALY TASTES LIKE BONE, DERT ND RATS... GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone: ewwww... how can u kiss her Inuyasha... GROSS... **_

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

_**Sesshomaru nd Kagome: *walk in door shoulder to shoulder* Hay everyone whats going on??**_

_**Inuyasha: where the hell have you two been nd why didn't you guys tell me they left... now get the hell away from Kagome....**_

_**Everyone plus Kagome nd Sesshomaru but Kikyo nd Inuyasha: *Crack up laughing having a laughing fit, holding their sides* **_

_**Kaysha: we couldn't tell u plus we wanted...**_

_**Ayame: to see the stupid look on ur...**_

_**Rin: face when u found out that they...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: came back together nd ur...**_

_**Koga: reaction to it nd to tell ya dude...**_

_**Miroku: ur face is priceless nd hilarious...**_

_**Kagome: u look like a total idiot right now...**_

_**Sesshomaru: yes u do nd it is priceless...**_

_**Kikyo: what the hell is going on here??!! *asked herself with confuzed look on face***_

_**Sango: Oh nd Kikyo u look like an idiot too...**_

_**Other Girls: yer nd Naraku that was a priceless thing u did**_

_**Naraku: what eva but those two just look apalotaly...**_

_**Miroku: Posativaly...**_

_**Koag: Rediculase there with stuid...**_

_**Ayame nd Rin: looks on ur faces nd ur practiacly...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha nd Kagome: Kissing nd u both r idiots**_

_**Everyone: *cracks up laughing more coz of each other finishing everyone elses sentinces nd how the two of em look***_

_**Inuyasha: right well im gonna end this here so i don't have to put up with this...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyash: *Stops laughing gasping for air then ask's* what did u just say Dog boy coz if it had to do with u touching my computer forget it nd stay the hell away from it coz the last time i ended a show u messed with my computer nd scrued it up so STAY AWAY FROM IT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: i did nothing of the sort to ur computer nd plus ur computer sux in the first plus so i just fixed it...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha nd Kagome: FIXED IT U LOST EVERYTHING ON IT ND SCRUED IT UP SO DON'T TOUCH IT OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS HOUSE UNLESS U WANT US TO KILL U ALONG WITH THAT CLAY POT.....**_

_**Kikyo: Will u stop calling me Clay pot coz it is not nice nd it hurts mi feelings nd leave Inuyasha alone...**_

_**Sango: NO WE WILL NOT STOP CALLING U CLAY POT COZ IT IS FUN ND HILARIOUS ND WE WILL NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IF U NO WHATS GOOD FOR U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: how do u work this thing coz it is really a stupid thing...**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE BEFORE U STUFF MY COMPUTER UP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ND STOP MESSING WITH EVERYTHING!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru nd other boys: *go down stares eat, drink nd watch TV nd play PS4 with music up on full balst on the stario so they can't hear all the comotion going on in Kagomeluvinuyasha's room***_

_**Girls but Kikyo: TURN THAT DOWN NOW U STUPID GUYS COZ WE R NOT HAPPY ND THAT MUSIC SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boys down stares: *they can't hear the girls so continue what they r doing till they see six REALLY pissed off girls with one dog nd one dead women in their hands with duck tape on them***_

_**Sesshomaru: *runs to the stario nd turns it down then jumps for the floor to cover his ears from total enialation***_

_**Kagome: Huh? he looks funny on the ground like that...haha**_

_**Sesshomaru: what r u talking about Kags i do not look funny down there**_

_**Sango: Shit when did u get there**_

_**Sesshomaru: just then nd whos turn is it to do truth or dare coz i'm board**_

_**Miroku: i think it's urs dude i can tell what u want out of it**_

_**Sesshomaru: i want nothing out of it perv nd i highly dout u would no if i did**_

_**Koga: oh we can tell what ur thinkin dude coz u can't hide it**_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha: Ok well im gonna end dis coz i can't stand what the pervs r implying two so we'll see u when we come back... STOP THINKING THAT PERVS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_ _Kaysha: Hola everyone where back after so long nd where all killing well there all killing each other so I'll get this started… Sesshomaru?_ _Sesshomaru:*looks at Kaysha then back at kagome who is on the other side of the room with girls talking nd laughing*_ _Kaysha: Sesshomaru…_ _Sesshomaru:*looks again then back to Kagome*_ _Kaysha: Arrrrggg… SESSHOMARU LOOK AT ME ND PAY ATENCHION!!!!!_ _Everyone:*shuts up nd sweetdrops then looks at Kaysha 2 Sesshomaru*_ _Sesshomaru: Nani?!_ _Kaysha:*Deep sigh nd inhales a lot of air* it's ur turn here if u don't remember…_ _Sesshomaru: iie… I don't._ _Kaysha:*mutters `stuped idiot`* well it is so…_ _Miroku nd Koga: oh yeah we remember nd we would say he still hopes it 2* sniggers getting slapped upside their heads by Kagome who is fuming nd ready 2 smash them, so they jump up nd run away 2 other side of room with Sesshomaru but he's ignoring it*_ _Kagome:*huffs nd breaths something under her breath like `flippen stupid annoying asses` nd sits next 2 Kaysha while glaring at the 2 boys with a really evil look on face*_ _Kaysha: ok well seein as I have ur atenchion now… Sesshomaru true or dare?_ _Sesshoamaru: Dare…_ _Kagomeluvinuyashsa: that was quick nd with out hesatation._ _Sango: can I do it plz… can I do it!_ _Girls:* crack up nd say* yes Sango you can…_ _Sango: YAY!!!… ok Sesshomaru you ether have to… Make-out with Kagome with Inuyasha in there or…go find someone new to came here…_ _Sesshoamru:*looks like he's thinking nd turns to Inuyasha nd Kagome with very evil grin* tempting but I'll take…_ _Kagome nd Inuyasha:*big deep long gulp**sweetdrop*_ _Sesshoamru: Kagome._ _Miroku & Koga: WE NEW IT!!!! SEE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO US ONCE-----_ _Girls:*smash the too in the head nd knock them out for at lest 2 minutes*_ _Inuyasha: You have got to be kidding me… since when do you like human girls?!_ _Sesshomaru: …_

_**Inuyasha: Answer me!!**_

_**Kagome: Keep your voice down before you bring Clay pot here.**_

_**Inuyasha: Why don't you make me!!**_

_**Kagome:*Evil grin* it's tempting but your just a pest so stuff it.**_

_**Inuyasha: stuff what?!**_

_**Kagome:*even wider grin* SI…**_

_**Inuyasha: please not that…please don't say it…*jumps 2 ground 2 stop most of the inpacked it would do***_

_**Kagome:*cracks up laughing with a hand over her mouth to stop it sounding out so much* Idiot.* stops laughing when feels someone over her. Opens eyes to find Sesshomaru standing there with evil, maniac smirk* Fine im coming *mutters `annoying, fun ruining basted`***_

_**Ayame: came on Inuyasha… upsy daysys… now!**_

_**Inuyasha:*Jumps up nd goes after Kagome & Sesshomaru very slowly but in step***_

_**Kagomeluvinuyasha:*kicks inuyasha in the back and into the room Kagome & Sesshomaru are in them closes & locks door. Laughing like maniac***_

_**Inuyasha:*banging on door yelling* Let me out of here…Let Me Out Of Here…LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!* getting ignored by his friends so sits in corner nd looks away***_

_**Sesshomaru:*pushes kagome against wall and presses lips on hers and begins make-out session with inuyasha grumbling random stuff that I do not no***_

_**Sango: We didn't set a time limit for them…haha…oh well I guess it's until they ask to came out *starts laughing really hard***_

_**Kaysha: your so evil Sango… you did that on perpuse didn't you?**_

_**Sango:*nods head still laughing head off & other girls join in***_

_**20 minutes later**_

_**Rin:*suddenly comes rushing throw the door* where's lord fluffykins and Kagome?**_

_**Inuyasha: Let me out of the cabbed coz I don't want to be in here with mister stuck up & my so called Friend!**_

_**Kagome: Excuse me so called friend? Ok that's it… OPEN THIS DOOR NOW SO I CAN KICK HIS SORRY ASS OUT!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: stupid dog… calm down Kags* while lightly grabbing shoulders***_

_**Rin: OK…*skips to cabbed door and swings it open with Inuyasha falling 2 ground trying to run off but kagome grabbed his top***_

_**Kagome: I don't think so kitty ears…**_

_**Inuyasha: Im not a cat… im a dog**_

_**Kaysha: you act more like a mouse if you ask me *laughs***_

_**Kagome: ARRRRR…. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BASTED SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT FREAKIN IDIOT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…*long deep breath* SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes deep breaths to breathe***_

_**Everyone:*sweetdrops and stares at big deep crater in the ground witch is about 10 feet deep***_

_**Rin: umm… well… we will be going now and umm…**_

_**Miroku & Kago: we will be back soon to continue but we might have to dig Inuyasha up first well thanx nd sorry for it not being that interesting we just have to get back into the flow… bye.**_


End file.
